My Story of Jagan Drabbles
by Newbie-0.0Q
Summary: A story consisting of Kiddie Jagan drabbles!


**Author's Note: Hi everybody :))))))**

**IM SORRY!**

**I know I was gone for a while, disappeared and didn't update my stories and well…I don't have an excuse to say why I didn't do it. I know. That's bad. I just… had… other…ideas…? Well, I'll try to get back into the groove of writing again, and I think I'll start with this, and if you guys like it, I will continue. **

**IM IN LOVE WITH KIDDIE JAGAN OKAY?**

**This is for xxxkia, which I wrote for her because she said she had a dream in which Jagan is holding hands and walking? And I was like it's your birthday so let me write something fluffy for you and this happened. And after a couple of days of thinking, Kiddie Jagan just won't leave me alone, so I thought, maybe this is a sign for me to pick up my writing again and so… I'm posting this to share with everyone. **

**Disclaimer: Remember! I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that is related to the show or anything that is related to real life. Have FUN reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Holding Hands

Seven year old Logan Mitchell skips to a stop as he faces a puddle. It isn't a huge puddle, considering that for an adult they can easily lung over and avoid the wet water, but for little Logan, it is enormous. His huge brown eyes look towards the sky, watching little raindrops drop from the sky and dip into the puddle, making little circles through the mucky water. He frowns when he realizes how black the water is, his face scrunching up and his little nose wiggles a little. He looks around to see if there is another way he can go down towards James' house, his little body moving left and right, his hand raising to his hair and giving it a big scratch.

"Whatcha doing, boyfriend?" someone asks and Logan stops to see another boy standing on the other side of the puddle, staring back at him. The little boy is the same height as him, brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing full rain gear. The boy's little hand is holding onto his yellow rain cap as if he is scared the rain will touch his hair, but Logan also thinks he is scared the cap will ruin his hairstyle because the boy keeps on tipping the cap in weird ways.

"Jamie, Ms. Cullen said we are friends. Not boyfriends," Logan blushes and giggles as he explains to his "boyfriend". He knows what boyfriends mean, but James insists that Logan is a boy and thus they are boyfriends.

"Nuh UH! Logie, you are a boy so you are my boyfriend, and why did you stop walking?" James pouts, hand releasing his yellow cap and swiftly placing his hands on his hips. He does not like to be corrected, and Logan not trust him again is a no no. He knows what boyfriends mean and he likes Logan to be his boyfriend…even if Logan thinks boyfriends mean otherwise.

"Jamie, that is a big puddle. I don't wanna get wet," Logan squeaks, pointing his index finger at the irregularly round water in between them.

"Logie, that's not big, and you have rain boots on. You won't get wet," James grins, gesturing that the puddle is not big and Logan should just walk through it. Barney is almost over on television and he does not like missing an episode of Barney.

Logan looks at the puddle again, his brain roughly estimating how many steps he has to take and thinking how deep it will be and how much damage it will do to his brand new rain boots. He has asked his mommy to buy him these Batman rain boots yesterday and he does not want them dirty on the first day out of the box. He looks back at James, arms crossing as he shakes his head.

"No Jamie. Not crossing," Logan huffs, his mind making up the decision to stand here until he can find another way to reach James' house.

"Logie~," James whines, motioning Logan to cross.

"No."

"Logie~,"

"No."

"Logie~,"

"No. Jamie. _No!_" Logan puffs, turning around so that James disappears from his sight. He loves his Batman boots too much to get them dirty. He is not going to give in to James, even if James _is_ his boyfriend.

James purses his lips together as he watches Logan crouch down, little hands covering his ears. _Stupid Logan and his stupid Batman boots._ It's not like the rain isn't making them wet and dirty now. If only there is a way to force Logan to walk through the puddle. Then they can both go back home and still catch Barney singing the "I Love You" song. At least James doesn't miss the _entire_ episode of Barney.

"…What if you jumped Logie? If you jump over, then your Batman boots won't get dirty!" James exclaims suddenly, causing his yellow cap to tip over his head and cover his face. He squeals at the sudden wetness on his hair, his little hand reaching up to shove the yellow cap back on his head.

"Jump over?" Logan asks as he turns around to look at James. He studies James for a bit, wondering how he came up with that. James suddenly getting smart is rare, he knowing very well because he is James' tutor-boy-friend. James nods, motioning Logan to hurry up and jump, and the little boy braces himself to jump. Logan bends his knees, hands holding onto his backpack straps, and he sways back and forth to get the momentum to jump. Just when Logan is about to jump, his heels already lift off the ground, Logan shakes his head and steps back, eyes focus intensely at the puddle.

"Too big. James, too big. I – I can't jump that," Logan whimpers, tears welling in his eyes. James' mouth falls open when he hears the reason and he rolls his eyes for his forgetfulness. He has forgotten what a scaredy cat Logan is. He swiftly sticks out his hand towards Logan, waving to get Logan's attention.

"Logie, hold my hand and I'll help you over," James confidently says as Logan switches glances between James' face and his hand. Logan nods, reaching out to link his hands with James, and James grins as he shifts over to grab onto Logan. However, Logan pulls back before James' fingers even touch Logan's hand, Logan stepping back, unwilling to jump.

"What's wrong Logie?" James asks with a little annoyance in his voice.

"I might fall and get wet, Jamie," Logan replies, freeing his hand from James.

"Logie, I'll catch you, and I won't let go."

"You sure you won't let go?"

"I promise I will never let go of you," James promises, hand covering his heart. He lets Logan stare into his eyes, letting him study him for a bit, letting him feel the trust, letting him understand he will forever hold this promise. And slowly, Logan puts out his hand and James' eyes dance with glee. _Logan trusts him enough to let him hold his hand! _Without another thought, James grabs Logan's hand, giving it a little squeeze for comfort, and while staring at Logan's eyes, he explains to him to jump on three.

"Okay Logie, one. Two. Three!" James counts and Logan squeezes his eyes as he jumps over, the force of James' hand pulling his causes Logan to lung forward, his boots barely hovering over the puddle, and landing safely on the other side of the puddle. Only, James is pulling too much and Logan lands into James, causing the two boys to fall on the ground.

"Oomph!" They both groan as they land on the cold, wet ground. James reaches up to rub the back of his head feeling a little bump on his head, his hair all messy and dirty, while his yellow cap is a few centimetres away. He groans again when he realizes how mad his mommy will be when he gets home. He pats the little body lying on top of him and Logan's big eyes slowly open.

"Jamie, are my boots clean?" Logan asks looking up at James, and James shifts to look. When he sees them resting on either side of his legs, he finds them all muddy and possibly scratched.

"Ah…They're clean Logie! Now let's go!" James squeaks, rolling Logan onto his back, so James can push himself up, pulling Logan to his feet. Logan starts to protest, seeing his boots cover in mud, but James is already tugging him along, rushing through puddles and grass, running straight towards James' house.

Their little feet paddles through the white marble steps up to the doorway, one of James' maids already having the door open to welcome them, screaming when the two boys bring mud and dirt onto the newly wax flooring of the mansion. James rushes to the television in the living room, slamming his chubby thumb on the power button of the remote just to see Barney say goodbye. Tears start to form on the brunette's face as he waves goodbye to the purple dinosaur.

"I'm sorry Jamie," Logan whispers, hand tugging James' as he sways the hand back and forth. He bits his bottom lip as he tries to think of something to do that can cheer James up, and he settles on the one that seems most fitting. Logan takes a deep breath, eyes staring down as he mushers all his courage, and he leans forward to plant a small kiss on James' cheek. It lasts for a second, Logan's face flushing red from the action, and mouth turning sour from the mud he accidently tastes. James turns to look at Logan, a grin on his face as his free hand moves to touch his cheek.

"….Why don't we go play Batman?" James asks, grinning at the kiss. Kissing means boyfriends and Logan trusting him enough to kiss him… James likes that. A lot. Who cares if he misses an episode of Barney? He has a boyfriend now.

Only, James' plan gets foil when Mrs. Diamond finds them muddy and dripping with water when running up the stairs and the two boys have to separate to take a shower and put on new clothes. Ah well, at least it isn't James who has broken his promise. He held onto Logan's hand all the way until his mommy separated them, and he if he could continue, he will always hold on.

* * *

**So… there was more to this. A bit more of a complete ending with "the holding hands and walking part" (I think?) and I reserve that for xxxkia. I hope you like this short drabble, and maybe want to request some? If you like kiddie Jagan that is. I do have a couple more ideas… **

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**And I'll try to update my stories soon...This may cure my writer's block?**

**THANK YOU!**

**NEWBIE OUT! :)**


End file.
